Es solo amor
by LadyYulia
Summary: No es una enfermedad o alguna tontería. Es solo un sentimiento que sé que no me debe de doler a pesar de estar acostumbrado. Es solo un sentimiento no correspondido. Es solo amor. (Situado un par de horas después del capitulo 12)


_**Disclaime**_ **r:** _Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de MAPPA y de todopoderosa Kubo-sensei, a mi solo me pertenece esta idea loca._

* * *

 **Es solo amor**

Había ganado el oro.

Había ganado en su primer debut como senior. Había ganado a una corta edad de quince años. Supone que puede permitirse respirar y sentirse por fin satisfecho de sí mismo. O al menos solo por esa noche.

Cambió mucho en esos últimos meses. Maduró no solo de forma física, también lo hizo emocionalmente. Aun puede recordar como en un principio era solo un niño prodigio que creía que todo estaba a sus pies.

Que equivocado estaba.

No solo luchó para conseguir ese título, había derramado sudor y lágrimas (más lágrimas que sudor, muy a su pesar). Alcanzó más de lo que alguna vez imaginó; logró ser más que una simple _prima ballerina_ , descubrió un amigo en alguien que nunca consideró. Incluso realizo el mejor programa corto de la historia.

En estos momentos debía de estar festejando su victoria junto con sus otros compañeros, llenarse de ovaciones y disfrutar de la gloria. En cambio, se encuentra en el mismo lugar en donde enfrentó a Viktor hace un par de días antes. Ese mismo lugar que le recuerda tanto a Hasetsu. Tanto a _él_.

Sonríe sin siquiera pensarlo. Siempre sus pensamientos terminan guiándolo a su imagen.

Tal vez con sus escasos quince años cualquiera podría decir que no conocía lo que era el amor incondicional, pero era una completa mentira. El amor que tiene por su abuelo, el amor que tiene por el patinaje eran claros ejemplos.

También estaba su amor no correspondido. Ese que a pesar de saber que es imposible, a pesar de que solo es una fantasía y que solo puede existir en sus más hermosos sueños, sirve para demostrar lo que es el amor incondicional. Porque con tan solo verlo sonreír era más que suficiente.

No sabe exactamente cuándo empezó a tener esos sentimientos tan confusos, pero en el momento que se puso a analizarlos, supo que estaba totalmente jodido. Cada vez que lo veía patinar podía sentir el cómo le faltaba el aire, no podía evitar pensar en sus ojos cafés llenos de determinación, cuando lo veía sonreír su pecho latía como si estuviera a punto de sufrir un ataque al corazón.

Si alguien le hubiera dicho hace ocho meses que se iba enamorar justo del chico que le había arrebatado la promesa de Viktor, se hubiera reído en su cara y probablemente lo hubiera golpeado por decir algo tan idiota.

Vaya, que irónica y perra puede llegar a ser la vida algunas veces.

-¡Yurio!

Apartó su vista del oscuro mar y volteó a ver al dueño de esa voz. Justo era la persona con la que estaba pensando. Yuuri se encontraba corriendo hasta llegar frente a él.

-Yurio, he estado buscándote por todas partes-dijo el castaño mientras recuperaba el aliento por el ejercicio anterior. Ya no tenía puesto su traje de patinador y ahora usaba sus lentes-. Como no te encontré por ahí, supuse que habías vuelto al hotel.

-Tienes suerte de que este lugar este de paso-contestó con el mismo tono duro que siempre usaba, aunque en su interior sentía como le faltaba el aire- ¿Qué es lo que quieres, cerdo?

-Vine a felicitarte por tu triunfo. Lo tienes bien merecido- no pudo evitar sentir ese cosquilleo tan familiar en su estómago. Cielos, sí que era un adolescente hormonal.

-Te dije que te iba a derrotar. Nada me iba a detener a conseguir esa medalla -exclamó con fanfarronería-. Aunque tú tampoco estuviste nada mal. Mejor programa libre de la historia, ¿eh? El anciano debe de estar devastado porque rompimos sus récords.

-Solo un poco- bromeó Yuuri.

Ambos fijaron su vista unos instantes en el inmenso mar que estaba enfrente de ellos. Ninguno dijo nada, prefirieron un silencio que no era para nada incómodo. Yuuri cerró los ojos para poder sentir la fría brisa chocar con sus mejillas, Yurio no pudo quitar la vista de él y de sus labios. Se preguntaba si sus labios eran tan suaves como se veían.

 _"Que cursi me he vuelto"_ pensó Plisetsky abochornado por el rumbo que estaban tomando sus pensamientos.

-Es curioso cómo ha pasado el tiempo- cortó el silencio con esa oración, Yurio solo lo vio un poco confundido, Yuuri le sonrió-. Hace tan solo unos meses era un patinador que no tenía esperanza, que no tenía confianza en sí mismo, que no tenía otras aspiraciones que no sean comer.

-Viktor te salvó del abismo-susurro con dolor el rubio. Viktor salvó a Yuuri, lo rescató de una terrible depresión…incluso le enseñó a amar. Algo que él nunca podría hacer-. Felicidades por su compromiso, por cierto.

Yuuri miró su anillo con ternura, una ternura que le rompía el corazón.

-Viktor quiere que nos casemos lo más pronto posible, yo opino que es mejor esperar un poco, necesitamos concentrarnos en las próximas competencias. Estoy seguro que su regreso a la pista será espectacular. Quiero decir, es Viktor, será difícil ganar el oro, pero lo haré por él.

Yuuri hablaba y hablaba de Nikiforov como si este fuese un dios. Normalmente Yurio solo pondría una cara de pocos amigos y dejaría que siguiera hablando. Pero hoy no siente que pueda resistir. Es decir, ¡él había ganado el oro hoy, no Viktor! ¡ÉL había ganado en su primer debut como senior! ¡ÉL fue quien en verdad hizo historia! ¡ÉL merecía la sonrisa brillante de Yuuri! ¿Por qué toda su vida tiene que estar a su sombra?

- _Viktor, Viktor, Viktor_. ¿Qué acaso no conoces otro tema de conversación que no sea ese anciano?- Reclamó con furia. Estaba cansado de que todo tenía que girar en torno a él.

-Yurio, ¿qué pasa? Solamente dije…-

-Estoy harto que todo el mundo lo alabe, estoy harto que él siempre me robé lo que quiero, no todos los patinadores lo admiran. Ya demostré que soy mejor que él, pero aun así la gente sigue recordando a Viktor. Estoy cansado de estar siempre a su sombra, estoy harto que lo nombres con tanta ovación, como si fuera de lo único en lo que piensas.

-Pero Yurio, no sé qué es lo que te acurré. Solo mencioné a Viktor.

-¡Deja de hablar solo de él! ¡Deja de seguir alabándolo!-gritaba sin pensar, quería callarse pero a la vez no-¡Yo gané el Grand Prix Final! ¡Yo igual merezco lo que Nikiforov tiene!

-Yuri, cálmate. Estas más alterado de lo normal.

Y sin siquiera pensarlo, sin siquiera detenerse a meditar las consecuencias de sus actos, gritó lo que siempre calló:

-¡TE AMO, IMBÉCIL!

El silencio volvió a estar presente en el ambiente, solamente el ruido que hacía el fuerte viento podía ser escuchado. Fue entonces que el rubio se dio cuenta del tamaño de sus palabras, se dio cuenta que sin querer había confesado todo lo que se prometió siempre callar. Había metido la patada y muy al fondo.

-¿Espera, qué? -Yuuri se acercó a él e intento tomar su brazo, pero el rubio no se lo permitió.

Quería decir algo, le ordenaba a su cerebro que pronunciara algo, quería inventar una excusa y decir que todo fue una broma o simplemente decir que fue lo primero que se le ocurrió para callarlo…pero su boca parecía no cooperar con él. Sus manos le sudaban y ver la cara congelada de Yuuri no ayudaba a calmar la situación.

-Lo que oíste, idiota -murmuró escondiendo su mirada apenado.

-Quiero que me lo repitas, creo que estoy loco- el ruso intentó de nuevo esquivar los ojos cafés del japonés, pero este le tomó del mentón obligando a verlo.

Fue entonces que no pudo seguir escondiendo más lo que sentía, no podía seguir mintiéndoles a esos ojos que siempre lo habían apoyado. Tenía que acabar lo que empezó.

-Dije que te amo-Yuuri lo miro confundido y sumamente sonrojado. A pesar de que lo más seguro es que también tuviera la cara como un tomate, prosiguió-: No me preguntes cómo y cuándo paso, porque ni yo mismo lo sé.

-¿Es por eso que siempre te molestabas cuando Viktor se me encimaba mucho?-ató los cabos Katsuki, ahora todo tiene sentido para él.

Yuri asintió quedamente.

-Al principio pensé que solo era la furia de que me hayas quitado a Nikiforov, pero poco a poco me di cuenta que no soporto verte con él. Siento como si alguien me hubiera dado una patada con patines en mi espalda.

-Auch-le dolía a Yuuri de tan solo imaginarlo-. Entonces, era eso lo que tanto te molestaba, ¿por qué no me lo habías dicho antes?

-Dime, ¿eso hubiera cambiado algo?

El pelinegro iba a contestar pero se quedó callado. Era verdad, sus sentimientos por su entrenador serían los mismos.

-Además, me encantaba ver como él podía hacerte sacar una sonrisa. Como solo él lograba sacar todo tu potencial-confesó con una voz entristecida. Sentía como sus ojos picaban-. Claro que me muero de celos cada vez que veo cómo te abraza o la vez cuando te beso en la Copa China, pero entiendo que solo Viktor puede hacerte feliz.

-Yuri…

-Nunca antes había sentido algo como esto, estaba perdido y nada podía brindarme la inspiración suficiente para encontrar mi Agape…solo tú y mi abuelo. Sé que estoy rechazado, sé que estás enamorado de él, sé que no tengo una oportunidad contigo.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a resbalar por sus mejillas, en un intento de contenerlas solo había logrado que cayeran más rápido. Yuuri prefirió que siguiera hablando, que soltará todo lo que el rubio tenía guardado, porque sabía perfectamente lo que es tener su edad, lo es estar confundido y sobre todo…lo que es ser rechazado.

-Y-yo no quiero que te separes de él, tu sonrisa me transmite una sensación de tranquilidad aunque no lo demuestre y solo el anciano puede hacerte sonreír así-. P-pero al ver que ustedes dos se comprometieron no pude evitar sentir mucha más presión. Odio llorar, odio ver que no puedas corresponderme, odio que toda la gloria se la lleve Viktor-rió un poco mientras intentaba controlar sus lágrimas-. Agh, me debo de ver ridículo, pero no puedo evitarlo. Quiero ser yo quien te haga feliz.

»Sé que solo soy un niño de quince años con las hormonas alborotadas, no soy nada comparado con Nikiforov, pero… ¡Yo de verdad te amo!

Antes de que Yurio siguiera soltándose mierda así mismo, sintió como unos brazos lo rodeaban, sujetando su cintura con firmeza y a la vez ternura. Yuuri lo estaba abrazando, intento soltarse pero no pudo, ya no tenía nada de fuerzas.

Sabía que Katsuki no lo estaba abrazando porque correspondiera sus sentimientos, sino más bien era porque sabía que lo necesitaba.

No pudo evitar llorar más fuerte.

Se sintió como una maldita colegiala, pero se dejó abrazar. Poco a poco el aroma del japonés lo estaba calmando, hasta un punto en donde por fin había dejado de llorar. En toda la maldita y jodida noche no hizo otra cosa que no fuera eso.

-Nunca vuelvas a decir que no eres nada- demandó con un tono suave-. Tú eres más de lo que piensas, no tienes por qué compararte con Viktor.

Plisetsky no volvió a expresar algo, le tranquilizaba como Yuuri le acariciaba su cabello con ternura, así que permitió que este continuara hablando.

-Viktor no fue el único en brindarme su apoyo. Todos me ayudaron. Tú me ayudaste.

Si antes el corazón de Yurio latía de una forma alarmante, ahora podría decirse que estaba a punto de sufrir un ataque cardiaco.

-Tsk, no digas tonterías-contestó apenado, escondiendo su cara roja en el pecho del mayor.

-Lo digo enserio. Antes creía que me odiabas por quitarte a Viktor, pensaba que me detestabas, pero me brindaste tu apoyo…muy a tu manera, pero lo hiciste. Me hiciste ver que debía de esforzarme aún más.

El japonés lo obligó a salir de su escondite, tomándolo suavemente de la cara.

-Pensaba que eras un adolescente con un carácter difícil, con una mirada tan dura que hasta podría matar a un soldado -siéndote sincero, aún lo pienso-Pero me he dado cuenta que también tienes tu lado dulce. Te preocupas por tus seres cercanos, eres el sustento de tu familia, sabes representar muy bien a tu Agape. Me gusta como patinas, la pasión que tienes, el amor incondicional que sientes por tu abuelo. Todo tú es algo de admirar, Yuri.

»Lamento no poder corresponder a lo que sientes, pero estoy seguro que si las cosas se hubieran dado de otra manera, estaría perdidamente enamorado de ti sin importar tu edad o si somos rivales.

Yuuri le sonrió con un afecto infinito y Yurio lo miraba totalmente enrojecido, completamente estupefacto de las palabras de su katsudon. Lo miraba como si de su boca salía la más hermosa melodía.

-Eso es lo más cursi que te he escuchado decir, cerdo -bromeó para aligerar el ambiente, aunque eso no detuvo el ritmo de su corazón o quito lo caliente en sus mejillas-. Supongo que esa es una bonita forma de rechazar a alguien.

El ruso volvió a abrazar al mayor, quería sentir su calor una vez más, antes de que todo acabara.

-No te preocupes por mí, no sufro de baja autoestima o algo parecido. Es solo que he estado presionado. Espero que seas feliz junto con Viktor y disfruta de tu récord, estoy seguro de que lo romperé.

-Esperaré con ansias el momento en que tenga que competir contra ti.

Y el silencio volvió a dominar el ambiente. Yurio todavía sentía su corazón lastimado, pero no le diría nada al pelinegro. Solo guardaría sus sentimientos y observaría a la distancia como su primer amor era feliz con la persona que de verdad amaba. No volvería a llorar, suficientes lágrimas había soltado en una sola noche. Por el contrario, disfrutaría cada momento que pudiera ver a Yuuri patinar, cada sonrisa que este le proporcionara.

Mañana volvería a la rutina: vería a esa pareja de tórtolos derramar demasiada miel, Viktor ignorará las quejas de Yuuri y besará las mejillas sonrojadas de este y, Yurio les gritará que se pongan a entrenar, mientras sentía como se partía su corazón.

Una sonrisa melancólica adorno su rostro.

Que perra era la vida.

* * *

 _ **Notas de autor:**_

 _ **Espero que les agrede este one-shot. Todo esto salió gracias a las locas teorías del fandom, mi gusto culpable por el YuurixYurio y muuuchas canciones sad XD**_

 _ **Si notan un error o algo por el estilo, no duden en decirme.**_

 _ **Bueno me despido:**_

 _ **Shio fuera.**_


End file.
